The ability to stimulate and regulate osteogenesis at specific sites within the skeleton is of considerable clinical importance. Management of bone loss consequent to malformation, trauma, and malignancy is dependent on the identification of natural or synthetic materials to replace bone or to induce new bone formation. In the proposed experiments we plan to expand on novel pilot studies which demonstrated that charged beads stimulate bone formation when implanted within long bones, when put into cranial defects, or when used as an onlay on the nasal bone surface. Here we outline experiments to establish optimum conditions for such beads to facilitate repair of craniofacial defects and to promote bony augmentation in both rats and rabbits. Also, to date, all preliminary studies have been carried out in young growing animals, but we see the observations as significant for individuals of all ages, including geriatric populations. In the proposal we outline a series of studies to investigate responses to such beads after varying periods of time following their application in animals of different ages, of different sexes, and with different breeding histories. We also describe experiments to simulate the deformity of alveolar-palatal cleft and propose to examine the effect of charged beads on its repair and subsequent craniofacial development. Finally, the mechanism(s) by which charged beads stimulate bone formation is at present unclear, and as part of this proposal we outline approaches to begin to understand cell/tissue mechanisms that may be responsible. The long term objective of the proposed studies is to contribute to the identification of materials and the development of protocols to aid in craniofacial repair and augmentation. Information relative to the regulatory mechanisms of bone growth and remodeling should also emerge.